


Conflict of Interest

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Character of Color, Double Drabble, Gen, Wilson's Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't change your mind just because a family member starts crying.  They're always scared."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict of Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadeira/gifts).



The ICU is so painfully white. If Wilson presses his fingertips hard enough against his eyes, the slow desperate seep of tears has to stop. "How can you think an overdose is involved?"

"It's a safe guess." Foreman stares at the monitors, pretending there's something to see. He won't meet Wilson's eyes.

House lies on the bed, broken. The heart-lung machine contracts and Wilson's lungs compress, pushing his breath out, sucking it in. "The safe guess." It's an anguished scoff. "That's all you'll consider?"

Irritation prods Foreman's reaction. "Dr. Wilson, I respect what you're saying. But you're not a doctor right now."

"I'm his physician of record--"

"You're his friend." Foreman sighs like Wilson's an _inconvenience_. "Usually I'd agree with you. But not now. Why are you _here_?"

It's been sixteen hours since the crash. Wilson's exhausted, sweat-stained, dishevelled. "Amber's awake. Lucid."

"A skull fracture--"

"I can't care about my girlfriend _and_ my friend?"

"There's nothing you can do. I'm doing my job--"

Wilson laughs, empty. "You have no idea. None. He'd know."

Pride hurt, Foreman's stare accuses him. "He's never been that good at saving _himself_."

The fucking heartless bastard. Wilson walks out. He won't see House alive again.


End file.
